Postcards
by oh.kd
Summary: You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine. You Make me happy, When Skies are Grey, You'll Never know Dear how Much I love You, So Please Don't Take my Sunshine Away.


**first one shot for sonny with a chance. go easy, and please review :)**

Postcards

-

He was Chad Dylan Cooper.

The boy who could have everything he ever wanted, the boy had everyone convinced he had everything he ever wanted.

He was a really good actor.

Sure he had his fancy cars, huge beach houses, parties with the celebs, and girls on each arm, but he didn't have everything…

He remembered when they had first met, chocolate eyes and white smiles colliding with ice blue and sexy smirks, they were so young and he remembers her all too well.

She was apart of 'Chuckle City' and they called themselves arch enemies.

They had their arguments and their games, and some competition. But Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't deny to being ever so interested in the new girl.

I guess you could call it friends? Chad wouldn't know, he had never had a friend.

A true friend, someone you tell your secrets to, or someone you have sleepovers with and stay up all night.

That's something else Chad never had, and he hated it, even though he would never admit it.

Sonny Monroe was the closest friend Chad Dylan Cooper ever had.

And as time went on, people noticed.

They saw the way he looked at her, and the way she blushed and lowered her head when they talked, or how he cared for her. He really cared for her.

I guess you could say that somewhere along the road, Chad Dylan Cooper fell in love.

They grew up alongside each other, on different TV shows but the same studio.

She was the funny, adorable, happy little girl that everyone loved and he was the dramatic teen heart throb that girls screamed for.

But as you know, things change when you get older.

And Chad watched Sonny as she progressed and changed into a woman. All long dark hair, curvy frame, long legs and chocolate brown eyes. She still had the same smile though.

On the night Sonny turned 18 she made an announcement, putting down the glass of champagne in her hand she smiled, "You guys have been with me from the start,"

She said, looking at her best friends, the cast of So Random.

Chad stood in the background and watched his princess, as her eyes began to water,

"We have had a good run, and this has been some of the best years of my life, but I have decided, that I'm no longer going to be on the show."

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't gasp.

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't cry.

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care.

After her speech she saw him standing at the back, finishing the rest of his drink.

"Chad!" She slurred a little bit, and she stumbled in front of him, and he caught her by the elbows and steadied her on her feet.

"Easy there, don't want to hurt yourself Birthday girl." He tried as best as he could to give her that smile of his, which dazzled the world.

But he just wasn't himself tonight.

"Chad I want you to know, that I'm going to miss you." She slurred again, she had obviously had a bit more then that one glass of champagne.

"And I know, we never really got along, but you have helped me so much over the years and I just wanted you to know that…"

"I love You."

It was his words that cut her off, and she looked at him through watering eyes.

"You, what?"

And this was where Chad could have had everything he had ever wanted.

It was right in front of him, and he could tell her everything right in that moment, he could have told her how much she meant to him.

"I said," he breathed deeply,

"I'd love…. if you wrote me a postcard."

He didn't realize it at the time, as he finished down the rest of his drink, pushed past the dancing people, and left the party,

he didn't realize that he was the only reason she had stayed around as long as she had.

And so he watched her go.

He watched as she packed up her bags, and for a second, he had a flashback, of when they were only 15 years old,

and she was standing the exact same way. Bags at her feet and waving, only this time. She was waving goodbye.

She wrote a couple of times, a couple years after she had left he got a post card in the mail. Apparently she went to Paris, and inside it said

_'You said you'd love it if I wrote you a post card. …I hope you love it'_

He through it out.

He watched her as she appeared in movies that had been filmed around the world, she guest starred in some TV shows too.

He even watched the specials on the entertainment shows, where they talked to her.  
_  
"So Allison, how was it working with Leonardo DiCaprio?"_

_"Oh, it was joyful."_

I guess she grew out of the name Sonny too.

And one day Chad Dylan Cooper walked to the local drugstore, to pick up a pack of gum and a Dr. Pepper,

only to find the magazine covers full of captions that read "MARRIAGE FOR ALLISON?"

She was getting married, to someone who she had met on set from her new blockbuster movie.

He wasn't invited to the wedding, but he watched the special on entertainment tonight.

He wished he would have been there, he wished he could have leaned over and whispered in her ear 'you look beautiful Sonny,' even if he wasn't the one saying 'I do.'

He just wanted her to know that.

Chad Dylan Cooper watched the girl he loved grow up before his eyes.

She moved on and moved away. Away from So Random, away from L.A and away from him.

And a couple years after, Chad was sorting through some old papers he had forgotten about that still laid on his desk.

A few bills, a few emails and something else.

He picked it up, the card was printed ever so nicely, and it had small ribbons attached to it,

Chad Dylan Cooper stopped breathing.

_'You Are Invited to Allison Monroe and James Sinclair's wedding…"_

She had written a small note inside, but over the years the ink had smudged and dried, and it was impossible to read.

He felt like crying, or screaming. But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry or scream. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care about anything.

But that was the boy who made the biggest mistake of his life by letting his Sunshine walk out on him.

He was the old man Chad Dylan Cooper, who picked up the pencil and held it steadily between his fingers and he pressed it to the invitation,

he placed it in an envelope, sealed it shut and mailed it back to her.

And inside was 4 little words that explained everything, he had ever done to Sonny Monroe.

He had always loved his hair, loved his fame, loved his show…

And he told her he would love a postcard.

-

Allison Sinclair walked to the mailbox one sunny afternoon to check to see if the paper had come and instead there sat a small white envelope.

She briskly tore it open and opened her re-sent wedding invitation.

Sprawled across the bottom was the words,

_'I loved you more.'_

_-_


End file.
